Familiar Faces
by clarawithfitzsimmonsin221b
Summary: Pepper knew her as Natalie Rushman, back before the Battle of New York. She saw the Black Widow on TV, but will she make the connection between the fiery assassin and her former assistant?


"Natasha, I need you to go over to Stark Tower and give something to Tony." Natasha rolled her eyes at Coulson.

"Are you really going to make me deal with him today?"

"It was that or put you with the initiates." He replied, "And seeing as we actually have hope for this go round of recruits, Fury told me to keep you and Barton away." Natasha groaned.

"You guys are no fun." Coulson smiled and handed her a folder.

"Get on that."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, swinging her legs off the couch. She swung by her room and grabbed her weapons. She didn't bother putting her cat suit on-jeans and a jacket would do fine. _It's only Stark after all_. She smirked and headed out the door.

Natasha stood outside Stark Tower for the first time since New York.

"Beam me up, J.A.R.V.I.S." She said, looking into the retinal scanner by the door.

"Welcome back, Miss Romanoff." The courteous manner of the computer made Natasha roll her eyes.

"How many times J.A.R.V.I.S., just call me Natasha. Where's Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop downstairs." Natasha nodded and set off toward the staircase. She punched the code into the keypad outside the door and entered the workshop. She hadn't looked up right away as she entered, but the unexpected silence drew her attention. It was then that she realized that Tony wasn't alone in his lab. Both figures were standing by the workbench and had frozen in their work and were staring at Natasha.

"Oh," was what Natasha said. _Shit_ _this is gonna take some explaining_, was more like what she thought.

"Natalie Rushman?" Pepper Potts looked with confusion at the girl in the doorway, "what does Legal want with us today?" Tony was grinding his teeth next to her.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. what have I said about _unexpected visitors_?"

"Sir you specifically granted unrestricted access to all of the Avengers whenever they wished to enter Stark Tower." Pepper looked back at Natasha, confusion all over her face.

"The Avengers? Am I missing something?" She took in Natasha's straight hair and casual clothing, "Because I only saw one female Avenger in New York and she didn't look like that." She shook her head, "Besides, we know Natalie, she worked for us." Pepper looked over at Tony for support.

"Well actually-" he started to say when Pepper gave him a look that said you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. His face got guiltily apologetic. Pepper turned her attention to Natasha.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do, _Natalie_." Pepper folded her arms and gave her an expectant look. "This better be one hell of a story."

"My name isn't Natalie." Natasha started, "That was a cover. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Of course you do." Pepper shook her head. "Do we know anyone that doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Pretty sure the gardener-" Tony started to mutter, but Pepper silenced him with a look. She looked back at Natasha, who sighed. _I'm gonna kill Coulson when I get back._

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. But the name you are looking for, the one you'll recognize, that would be the Black Widow." Pepper's eyes widened fractionally but she didn't say anything.

"I'm a high-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and have been for many years now. My partner and I were heavily invested in the Avengers Initiative."

"Partner?"

"Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye." Pepper nodded. She seemed resigned to whatever life threw at her anymore.

"Before New York when Director Fury detected suspicious activities by Stark I was placed undercover here to monitor the situation and report back to HQ, hence Natalie Rushman." At the mention of 'suspicious activities' Pepper turned a glare in Tony's direction.

"I was dying!" He said defensively, "What would you have done?"

"I would have told someone." Pepper retorted sourly. "Anyway," She nodded at the folder in Natasha's hands, "You're obviously here with a purpose."

"Coulson wants you to look at this." Natasha started to hand the folder to Tony, who shied away from it like it was poisonous.

"I don't like to be handed things." Natasha glared at him.

"I'll take it." Pepper jumped in, soothing the tension. "Tell Phil we'll get right on it." Natasha nodded and smiled. Even in her guise of Natalie Rushman she had always liked Pepper.

"Alright James Bond, mission accomplished." Tony broke the momentary silence. "Now get out." Natasha debated the pros and cons of breaking his nose. _Let him live Natasha_, _you can't be in the doghouse tonight-it's movie night._ She contented herself with an eye roll and turned to go.

"Natasha," Pepper called after her. Natasha glanced back over her shoulder.

"We should...grab a drink or something sometime." Natasha seemed surprised, but she gave a small nod.

"Sure." Pepper watched, shaking her head as Natasha walked out the door. She looked over at Tony.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"


End file.
